New Years Peeve
by Katya92
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the Bladebreaker boys are passing the time with a friendly game of monopoly. Slight mention of the Blitzkrieg boys as they're my children and I love them. Silly oneshot.


A/N: So this daft piece of writing I actually wrote a year ago but never uploaded as I was scared.. xD But now that I'm knee deep in a multi-chapter fic I figured meh.. why not just shove this up.

Based on my r/l New Years Eve last year where I kicked ass ;)

Ps: Thanks to Claire for the title. I suck at both summaries and titles so cheers mate.

Happy New Year everyone! Hope 2020 is a good one.

K~

* * *

New Year's Peeve.

"I'm the race car!" Tyson declared as he snatched one of the several metal trinkets that sat in the palm of Max's hand.

Golden eyes then peered over at the remaining pieces and tapped a finger on his chin in thought.

"Hmm.. I'll have the dog I guess."

Picking up the silver Scottie Ray examined it for a moment before a light chuckle passed his lips and placed the piece down on the 'Go Square'.

"Not my animal of choice but he's kinda cute."

"Hey Kai, which one do you wanna be?" Max asked with a sweet smile as he cautiously held his hand out to the older male showing him the game tokens that were left.

"I really couldn't care less Max, just give me one."

Not even bothering to make eye contact with the blonde as he spoke, Kai was quickly typing away on his smartphone, finishing off some last minute emails before he could finally put his status as '_away'_ for the New Year break.

"Just give the ol' sour puss that weird little helmet Maxie," Tyson interrupted as he took the metal piece from the American's hand and placed it down with the others.

Glancing over at the slate haired boy whose concentration filled eyes were still fixated on the glowing screen, the Japanese teen had a sudden urge of mischievousness and took advantage of the distraction.

"Y'know, considering he was once a whipped soldier for BIOVOLT _I_ think that piece would be rather fitting for him.."

Looking over for a reaction, a playful smirk now danced upon Tyson's lips at the thought he just got away with making a clear dig at the team captain completely unnoticed.

With no intention of rising to such childish taunts, unimpressed crimson eyes simply rolled in response before lowering back down to the phone screen.

"Uh Ty, that's not a helmet it's a thimble." Max stated with an amused smile as he poured the remaining pieces from his hand back into the cardboard games box.

Picking back up the weird helmet, thing, confused navy hues inspected the trinket closely, "The hell is a thimble?"

"Don't worry about it dude… here take your cash." Chuckling as he took the piece from Tyson's hand, Max replaced it with a small wad of paper money.

"Heyy I'm rich!" Tyson exclaimed as he fanned out the colourful paper money between both his hands. "Now I know how Kai feels on the daily."

Again, refusing to break eye contact from his task at hand, the Russian simply replied with a slight shake of his head in annoyance.

The only reason he was even stuck with the brat pack on New Year's Eve was because all flights out of Japan had to be cancelled due to poor weather conditions. Otherwise he'd be _anywhere_ else but here.

Having finished the final email Kai exhaled a sigh through his nose, locked the phone and placed it down besides his crossed legs on the dojo laminate floor.

Finally looking up at the trio before him the eldest of the group finally spoke.

"We doing this then or what?"

* * *

x-x-x

"Two and a six, so uh.. Eight.. One, two, three.."

Tyson counted as he moved his little metal car along the colourful squares on the game board.

"Six, seven, eight.. Vine Street." He glanced around to see if he was in the clear, only for Ray to pick up the orange card and throw a smug grin.

"That'll be $16 please!"

"Aw shit.."

Mumbling under his breath Tyson counted out the last few remaining bits of paper money in his possession and shoved three five's and a dollar into the Neko-Jins hand with a pout.

"Here."

"Thank you! Swing by again anytime!"

Smiling like the cat that got the cream Ray added the paper money to his pile and gave a wink at the now sulking world champion.

"_Swing by anytime!" _Tyson mocked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well if you didn't go on a careless buying rampage at the start you'd have more cash now." Kai bit as he reached over to the dice in the centre of the game board, picked them up and rolled his turn.

"Yeah well _I_ have Mayfair, so I'm one step closer to completely annihilating you all." Tyson bragged as he proudly showed off the dark blue property card to the group.

"Even if you somehow managed to get Park Lane too Ty you'd still need even more money to buy the houses." Max explained as he handed two $100 bills to Kai who had just passed 'Go.'

"Yeah yeah, I _knew_ that.."

Completely not knowing that, Tyson frowned and placed his treasured property card down, "I'm gonna win this just watch."

Both Max and Ray looked at each other and shared a smile, jokingly rolling their eyes in unison at their team mate's permanent optimism. Their captain on the other hand, after his turn, picked up his cell phone again in boredom.

[From Tala Ivanov]

Kai cocked a slate brow and clicked on the notification, his phone screen temporarily glowing a bright yellow after doing so.

He hated snapchat. Especially because the Blitzkrieg Boys were absolute morons on it knowing any evidence of their antics would be untraceable after a few seconds.

_'Purple, great...'_

Upon seeing that it was a video clip and knowing full well the content would be more than likely of an 18+ nature Kai stood up and headed to the privacy of the kitchen.

"Getting a drink."

"Oh I'll come too!" Max began to stand up as he chirpily spoke. "Kinda thirsty mys-"

Kai slid the dojo door to a close behind him with a slight force.

".. –Or I'll wait.." Max sunk back down crossed legged on the floor like a scolded puppy, his company in the kitchen being clearly unwanted by the team captain. "..That's fine.. uh think it's your turn Ray."

x-x-x

As he always kept his phone on silent, Kai flicked the switch on the side to enable sound and pressed his thumb on the purple square that was next to Tala's name.

Immediately upon doing so loud dance music came through his speakers. The redhead's face, sporting a large cheesy grin filled the screen.

"Yooo Kaiii! Happy New Year!"

'_Well he's royally hammered.' _

Raising a brow at the scene before him Kai thought to himself that maybe it was a blessing in disguise him being stuck at the Granger Dojo.

The video then panned out to show a random busty blonde by Tala's right side, and then Bryan at the other side of her.

Or not.

"Sucks to be you Hiwatari! Truly missing out here mate!" The silver haired male smugly chirped in as he cheekily squeezed one of the blonde's breasts.

After a fake shocked look and a giggle from the female, the video panned back to Tala's cocky, oh so punchable face, and ended.

Placing the phone down on the counter Kai took a deep breath in, flaring his nostrils slightly in an attempt to supress the jealous rage building inside him.

As if he was stuck _here_ playing fucking monopoly with the Blade Breakers while the Blitzkrieg Boys were out living their best lives with random tarts in Russia?!

Maybe he could walk there?

If he set off now he could probably make it to Moscow by.. a week on Tuesday? Ugh.

With a frustrated growl escaping his throat at his inevitable circumstance he took out a glass from the cupboard above the counter and placed it down next to his phone before going to the fridge to take out a bottle of Pepsi.

~Tssss~

Twisting the cap on the bottle he saw in his peripheral vision his phones screen illuminate again.

"Oh what _now?_" Kai exasperated as he placed the bottle down and picked his phone back up.

A red square now sat next to Spencer's name.

_'Pretty sure that's just a photo..' _

Frowning in thought Kai clicked on the icon.

His screen now filled with a still image of Bryan, lips locked with the same blonde woman from the video, and from the dishevelled red hair, he could only presume Tala, whose face was completely submerged into her cleavage; A banner of text sat across the screen reading "hows ur evening?"

After five seconds the photo disappeared from the screen.

The Russian closed his gaping mouth.

Unable to supress the smirk that tugged at his lips Kai shook his head at the complete difference of their evenings.

"Absolute bastards.."

He'd never wanted to punch anyone so much in his life.

Being so over the blatant tormenting, Kai swiped left to go to the camera mode.

'_Ok, I'll bite..'_

In one swift movement he lifted the phone in his right hand to be just above head height and lifted his middle finger up on his left, his unimpressed expression blatant as he took a selfie.

Pressing the little blue arrow in the bottom right hand corner of the screen he then selected all 3 boy's names and with a firm press of his thumb sent the photo.

Shaking his head again with a smirk Kai then placed the phone face down on the counter before muttering under his breath;

"Fuckers.."

Bending down to the cupboard underneath, he took out a bottle of vodka and unscrewed the cap. Without particularly measuring, he poured what he deemed to be an adequate amount to get him through the evening into the glass and topped the rest up with Pepsi.

He just about spilled it when a wail in frustration followed by howls of laughter from the room opposite went right through him.

"Aw man come onn! I do _not_ believe this!"

"I can sell you my 'Get out of jail free' card if you like Tyson?

"I'VE NO FREAKIN' MONEY RAY!"

Both the Chinese and American were now in hysterics at Tyson's helpless outburst.

It didn't matter on the game; the world champ would always get so into it. His competitiveness and passion forever getting the better of him, especially if he was losing.

"Urgh whatever! Hey Kai! Come on dude it's your turn!"

Sighing, Kai lifted the drink to his lips, took a good several sips before placing it back on the counter. Reaching for the vodka bottle again he unscrewed the cap and poured more of the clear liquid into the glass.

'_Damn flights.'_

Having put back the vodka and the Pepsi in the fridge, Kai picked up his phone. Completely ignoring the three notifications that sat on the screen he flicked the volume switch back to silent and shoved it in his back pocket.

With drink in hand he headed back towards the dojo, taking more sips as he did so.

'_S'gonna be a lonngg night.'_

* * *

x-x-x

"Oh for fucks sake!"

With the metal car settling on a property that wasn't his own, Tyson held onto the sides of his face with both hands.

"Yeah sorry my dude but that's gonna be $150.."

Trying to hold in his laughter at his team mates misfortune, Ray held out his empty palm and beckoned for the payment. "I've a house there now you can't just go trespassing whenever you feel like it… you need to call first."

Tyson's hands helplessly fell back down beside him in defeat.

"Dude I've no money what can I do?"

"You'll have to sell some more of your properties Tyson.. Make a deal with either Ray or Kai."

Placing his hands on his thighs before standing Max stretched out his arms. "I'm gonna go grab some snacks, anyone want anything?"

Rising to his feet also Ray chuckled and stretched. "Yeah I'll come with you Max, let's leave the world champion to figure it out, this could take a while."

Both males left the room and head to the kitchen, leaving Tyson and Kai alone with the board game between them.

Deep in thought the navy haired teen scratched his head through his baseball cap and stared at his now diminished prized collection of property cards like they were his children. Picking up various ones and then putting them back down, ruby eyes followed the clearly flustered boy's movements.

_'This. Is. Painful.'_

Kai had never seen Tyson so agitated. Even during their beyblade battles the Dragoon wielder seemed to keep his cool a whole lot better than this.

'_All over a meaningless board game? This is so stupid..'_

Ready to put his younger team mate out of his misery the Russian finally spoke.

"… I'll buy Mayfair off you.."

"What?! No way that's the best one!" Tyson exclaimed like his captain had gone mad.

"What other choice do you have? You're broke. You've already re-mortgaged 5 of your properties and now you owe Ray 150." Kai nonchalantly rubbed in before taking a sip of his drink.

"Ughh I know, I know.." Tyson pondered a few moments when suddenly an idea came to him. "Okay, I'll sell it to you, but.. I want _double_ what I paid."

Kai cocked a brow. "You want $800 for Mayfair?"

Tyson then folded his arms and gave a confident nod. "Yup."

"I'll give you $550."Kai wagered, his entire demeanour cool and collected.

"No way! You want it? $800."

Standing his ground, Tyson held out his left hand towards his team captain with the property card in question being held close to his chest in the other.

Completely unfazed by the boys attempt to dominate the deal Kai folded his arms and looked pitifully at the teen before him.

"Look Tyson you're not really in a position to try call the shots here, so you either accept the 550 or you'll have to declare bankruptcy and lose the game. It's really that simple."

Tyson's usually sparkling eyes dulled as he mentally accepted defeat. He knew there was no budging the team captain on this one. Kai was sometimes even more stubborn than he was himself!

Staring at his beloved dark blue card Tyson sulked knowing he had to say his final goodbyes.

Kai was right. He had no other choice. He went quiet again, possibly thinking of an alternate solution.

As much as the Russian was enjoying the scene of mental struggle before him, and the tranquillity within the room, impatience now laced his tone as he broke the silence once more.

"Well?"

"Fiiine..fine. Deal.." Succumbing to the pressure of the older male, Tyson handed the card over.

Taking it, Kai placed it next to the other cards in his possession that were all face down, and in exchange handed several paper notes to the boy opposite him.

Throughout their gameplay any property the Russian purchased he'd immediately placed face down in front of him. Tyson wondered to himself why he did that. It didn't have to be a secret. As a matter of fact when he thought about it he couldn't even remember any of the properties his captain had purchased during the game.

Meh, suppose it didn't really matter. What did matter though was that he was in a better financial position and could now go on to win the game!

"So what have you decided to do Ty?" Max asked as he re-entered the living room, an armful of sweets and crisps.

"Oh we're all sorted Maxie, I had to sell Mayfair to Kai– BUT I sold it for more than what I paid so I made a profit! So here you go Ray here's your $150, and Mr Banker Max if I could repurchase Picadi-

"-YOU DID WHAT?!"

Dropping the various plastic packets both Max and Ray shrieked out in unison at Tyson who immediately seemed to shrink within himself at the sudden outburst.

"S-Sold Mayfair to Kai?.. Hey I know it's the best one guys but I needed the money! A-And I made a profit! What's the problem?!" Tyson spluttered out holding up his hands in defense.

"Kai has Park Lane Tyson! _PARK. LANE_." Max shot back with emphasis. His bright blue eyes wide, completely dumfounded by the scene before him.

"Five minutes dude, we literally left you five minutes." Shaking his head Ray pinched the bridge of his nose. He too was in complete bewilderment.

A devilish smirk now danced upon the Russian's lips. With his eyes currently hidden by his slate coloured bangs, he turned the card over to reveal the property to the trio.

Tyson's mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of the two trophy cards that now lay before the teen. His dark eyes frantically flashing between them and his captain in disbelief.

"Y-you.. you bastard!"

With a glint now in his ruby coloured eyes, Kai looked up at the boys through a parting in his bangs. Unable to supress the ever growing sinister smirk, white teeth flashed the group.

"You guys are so fucked.."


End file.
